Final Fantasy 012 Dissidia: Something Bigger Than Chaos?
by EricaTrueXO
Summary: After defeating Chaos and his warriors the heroes of Cosmos are still not transported home. When they approach Cosmos she tells them there is a threat bigger than Chaos now and they must conquer that problem to be taken home. A few new warriors arrive as well. This story includes romance, drama, action, and a small bit of comedy based on what you think is funny. More characters!


After the battle with Chaos' warriors and defeating Cosmos himself…the warriors await to be taken home…

Laguna: Well…it's been good! See ya!

Tifa: Someone seems a little too excited to get away from all of us.

Laguna: What? Do I seem excited? Only a little bit.

Tifa: Rude!

Laguna: *chuckles* I'm joking.

Lightning: We should be the ones happy. No more wrong directions.

Laguna: I think you mean scenic routes. And everyone likes to take their time and enjoy the scenery every once in a while.

Vaan: Not 'all' the time though.

Laguna: Maybe not you guys but…

Cloud: Am I the only one confused?

Tidus: Whaddaya mean?

Lightning: Why aren't we back where we're supposed to be? Not that I don't enjoy this peace with you all, but something weird is going on.

Tifa: Maybe she…needs a little time to get all her strength back?

Yuna: *gasps* Look! *points at Kefka floating in the air on his back above them*

Vaan: Kefka!

*Squall pulls out his gunblade and Lightning puts an arm out to stop him*

Lightning: What are you doing here, Kefka?

Kefka: Oh, you know…just drifting by…

Squall: Don't start with the bad jokes. I'm begging you.

Vaan: We got rid of you! Why-how are you back?!

Kefka: I don't recall such an instance, but-hey! *stands in the air and points to Terra who stands behind Vaan* That's mine! Give it here!

Vaan: She's not an object! And she's on our side now! Right, Terra?

Terra: *nods* Yes. I'm a…warrior of Cosmos. Or I was, but…then I thought we won so…

Kefka: Ridiculous! Lucky for you I don't feel like being bothered with all of this now. Just make sure you return her later. Bye-bye! *disappears*

Tifa: Geez, he's annoying. Thank goodness he's gone.

Yuna: Well, it's been established something's definitely wrong. So what now?

Tidus: Anyone got any ideas?

Laguna: I say we go pay Cosmos a visit.

Tifa: Will she even be there? I mean-

Laguna: She's gotta be! Come on. I know a really quick way to Sanctuary-

Lightning, Vaan, Tifa, and Yuna: No!

Laguna: Wait a second. Everyone isn't here.

Squall: Yeah, I noticed that.

Yuna: I thought maybe we were being transported one at a time so they were already home.

Lightning: Who's here? Laguna, Vaan, Terra, Yuna, Tidus, Tifa, Cloud, Firion, The Onion Knight, and Squall. Am I missing anyone?

Squall: That's all.

Firion: So are we heading to Sanctuary?

The Onion Knight: The others are probably with Cosmos.

Lightning: I suppose that'd be wise. I have a few questions for Cosmos. Let's go.

Laguna: Oh, but I can't lead? *sighs* Fine.

*Later on along the path to Sanctuary*

Tidus: This is boring! I hate walking to Sanctuary.

Yuna: Don't you want to get home? Find some answers?

Tidus: Of course, but…that doesn't mean I don't wanna have fun in the meantime!

Squall: Lucky you. You've got a girl here.

Tidus: Huh?

Laguna: He's right, y'know? I don't have anyone I can uh…*elbows him* mess around with.

Tidus: Wha-

Cloud: Really?

Laguna: You got a girl too! Tifa!

Cloud: *slight gasp* I don't-…Tifa and I are just friends.

Squall: *sarcastically* Yeah. Me and Lightning too.

Lightning: What?

Squall: Huh? *whispers* She's temporary.

Cloud: Of course she is.

Firion: *laughs* Well, I don't think Yuna would let Tidus…touch her like that in front of us and especially out in the open like this.

Squall: I think he's a virgin anyway.

Tidus: Wha-what?! N-why would you-…*sighs*

Laguna: Ah, what?! Seriously!

Tidus: D-w-uh-watch this! *moves closer to Yuna and grabs her hand* Hey!

Yuna: *smiles* Hi.

Tidus: So uh…you wanna take a little detour?

Yuna: I think it's best if we just stick with the group.

Tidus: No, a detour would be best! *tightens his grip on her hand and takes off running quickly*

Yuna: Tidus!

Lightning: *looks back* Where'd Tidus and Yuna go?

Tifa: *looks back* Oh, Laguna is still here. I thought he might've led them on some awful alternate route.

Laguna: Really?! Right in front of my face?!

Tifa: *smiles then looks at Cloud*

Cloud: *looks down*

Tifa: You okay, Cloud?

Cloud: …Yeah.

Terra: Do we just keep going?

Vaan: Yeah. They'll catch up. I mean they probably wont get lost. We know these parts. They're not like Laguna.

Laguna: Can you guys please stop with the dissing?!

Vaan: So Terra…you look really pretty today.

Terra: Thankyou, Vaan.

Vaan: Umm...I like...your hair. It's really nice.

Terra: ...Thanks...again...

*A giant airship lands in the near distance*

Vaan: *huge gasp* Look, Terra!

Terra: I...see...

Vaan: Let's go check it out!

Lightning: No-*Vaan takes off running* You idiot!

Tifa: Do we follow him, Light?

Lightning: I-

Firion: Let's go! *runs after Vaan*

Cloud: Firion!

Firion: Last one there's a chocobo egg!

Cloud: ...Chocobo egg?

Lightning: Since when do chocobos-*notices they all took off running and scoffs*

Tifa: A race could be fun! Lighten up!

Lightning: *grumbles to herself as she walks* Cosmos is going to get a earful from me.

*With Tidus and Yuna...they finally stop running*

Yuna: *pants heavily* What is the meaning of this, Tidus?

Tidus: I-...well, see...I really...uhhhh...

Yuna: Is something wrong?

Tidus: Hm? Oh no! Nothing at all! But I do have something I want to talk to you about.

Yuna: What is it?

Tidus: Actually, I don't really want to talk as much as this. *kisses Yuna and places his hands on her hips*

Yuna: Mm-Tidus...Out of all the times to do this. Now?

Tidus: Why not?

Yuna: We have to go to Sanctuary.

Tidus: We can do that after this. *kisses Yuna*

Yuna: ...After what exactly? What are you trying to do to me?

Tidus: Let me show you. *moves her hair away from her face*

Yuna: *shakes her head* We can't. And we won't. At least...not now. A-and that doesn't mean later either! We need to get back home first!

Tidus: And what if we end up stuck here? I'm lucky enough to have you here with me...and I remember you so well...I remember us so well...yet I can't show you how happy I am that we're still here together.

Yuna: It may be dangerous here.

Tidus: I'm not afraid! And I'll protect you if you are! I'll take the risk. You should too. We...have feelings for each other. We should showcase them. Or do you...not have those feelings anymore?

Yuna: ...Now...isn't the time for this. I wish Sir Jecht was here with us.

Tidus: But it's the time for that?

Yuna: ...*quietly* Let's hurry to Sanctuary...Tidus. *begins walking towards Sanctuary*

Tidus: ...*thinking* Is she...really over me...*punches the air then follows behind Yuna*

*At the landing site of the mysterious airship*

Vaan: It's so cool!

A Voice: You...

Vaan: Huh? *walks in the direction of the voice*

Sephiroth: *jumps out the airship talking on a phone* My mother...is very generous.

Vaan: ...Huh?

Sephiroth: *puts the phone in his pocket* You like airships?

Vaan: Yeah, I do! Like that's your business! You're supposed to be-

Sephiroth: Dead? True heroes never die. Ask the puppet. Or should I make him tell you myself?

Vaan: The...puppet? And you're no hero! That much I can make out myself!

Sephiroth: Oh, really?

Vaan: Do I have to take you out myself?!

Sephiroth: *laughs* Only fools challenge their superiors.

Vaan: What?!

Sephiroth: And even with the point two percentage of you defeating me...I would just rise again. Or should I say descend from up above? I have a task I 'will' accomplish for mother. No matter how long it takes me.

Vaan: That's it!

Sephiroth: Wait.

Vaan: Why should I?

Terra: Vaan?

Vaan: Stay back Terra! I got this!

Sephiroth: Would you like me to give you this airship?

Vaan: Wha-of course!

Sephiroth: I only ask for one thing in return...all the money in your pockets.

Vaan: ...What? Really? That's it? I don't really need it so here. *gives him the money*

Sephiroth: The key is in the ignition. Nice doing business.

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: You're a little too late, my puppet. I don't have time to pull your strings at the moment. It seems you'll have to continue to be Pinnochio.

Tifa: Pinnochio? Really, Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: That's not what you said...last night.

Cloud &amp; Tifa: What?!

*Sephiroth disappears*

Vaan: Guys, I got an airship!

Lightning: *slaps Vaan* Use your brain, Vaan!

Vaan: Ow! What the heck?!

Sephiroth: *from the sky he blows up the airship and laughs as he flies away*

Firion: Yeah...that wasn't shocking at all.

Laguna: Smooth move in front of Terra.

Terra: What do you mean?

Vaan: Nothing!

Lightning: Let's hurry to Sanctuary. Please.

Laguna: She used the P word! *claps*

Lightning: *As she's walking away* Ugh.

*At Sanctuary...Yuna and Tidus are already there*

Tifa: Wow, they did know a shortcut.

The Onion Knight: But the others aren't here.

Laguna: I wonder if Tidus got some.

Squall: They look pretty down.

Laguna: Maybe he uh...did you know what too early.

Squall: I don't know. I don't want to know. I don't care.

Cosmos: *speaking weakly and low* I sent the others somewhere. They're fine.

Lightning: We need answers. Why are we still here?

Cosmos: I'll explain everything. But first...I called in a few others.

Snow: Sis! How's it goin'?!

Lightning: No...

Serah: Hey, Lightning!

Lightning: Serah! You're...how is this possible? I don't care. I'm so...at a loss for words...

Serah: *giggles* I love you too, sis.

Rikku: Hiya! Yuna, what's up?!

Yuna: *gasps* Um...hello, Rikku.

Paine: I'm here too.

Yuna: Wow, it's great to see you two!

Rinoa: Squall?

Squall: You're...

Rinoa: No hello?

Squall: ...Whatever.

Rinoa: What did you say, you...mean guy!?

Squall: *sighs* Hey...

Rinoa: That's better! *hugs him and he slowly hugs her back*

Aerith: Hey, Cloud!

Cloud: A-...

Aerith: Tifa, why is he staring like that?

Tifa: Aerith, wow!

*Cloud quickly embraces Aerith in a hug*

Tifa: He never hugs me like that...he never...hugs me...But it's good to see you Aerith! We missed you so much!

Aerith: I know. *giggles*

Yuffie: Don't forget about me! *hits Cloud on the head*

Cloud: Ow. Hey, Yuffie.

Penelo: Hey, Vaan! Over here!

Vaan: Penelo! What are-

Ashe: Why am 'I' here?! Ugh! I have other things to do!

Vaan: Oh...she's here...

Snow: The back of her isn't too bad though.

Serah: Snow!

Snow: Hey hey I was kiddin' Serah! You know I love your backside more than anything else!

Serah: What?!

Snow: No, wait, I meant-

Lightning: Just shut up.

Garnet: Where's Zidane?

Cosmos: He'll be back soon with the others.

Lightning: This reunion is going to have to wait while Cosmos explains what's going on.

Cosmoa: Right...well...here's the story...


End file.
